the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Papi
"I'm Papi, The Happy Harpy!" - Papi's Introduction to Alon Papi is a good friend of Alon Cohen and is a character in The Alon Cohen Show. She is one of the three first-created Bird entities (the others being Red, Chuck and Bomb). She serves as the tritagonist of the show. She also appears in the episode House Fancy She communicates through chirps and English dialogue. Despite the fact that Alon communicates with her in different ways, the two seem to understand each other just fine. Papi is shown to have an expression, though this may be because of her life-threatening encounter with ermac -3800 chromosomes before the great sacrifice. Papi joined Alon Cohen and friends after having been kicked out by her mother due to his huge appetite of eggs. She is shown to eat some snacks on numerous videos (including Camp Cohenwood and the many episodes seen on Seasons 5 and 6). She is also shown eating doritos, or Captain crunch cereal as how people called it, and, like cerea, a carrot in his videos "Papi's Cereal" and "Alon and friends drink ipecac." Nobody knows if the ipecac Papi drunk was expired or anything related to it. Papi's favorite sport, basketball sparked charm in the series. they were close friends as he envied the friendship between Sayori and Alon. This is why she gathered all of his knowledge demand her uncle, Johnny Cage, to destroy her brother so that he could emerge from his ashes and ascend to his 'rightful' place. Papi's attempt can be seen in the video "Return of the yandere girl." Papi has has a sweet tooth, and her favorite deserts are Ice cream, just like Kaito, and M&ms, Chocolate M&ms to be exact. as seen in Alon's adventure to rescue Suu. Alon Cohen keeps a regular supply on hand in order to satiate Papi's crayon drawn papers as they arise. Papi also possesses the ability to do a roundhouse kick as a display of aggression. Papi is also a kitchen cleaning helper as revealed in "COOKING WITH ALON." and the Meme Machine music cover video. According to Alon, she has practiced this profession since 2018 Outside of Alon Cohen’s adventures, Papi has been seen playing both the Flute and her xylophone when she was only 7 in an amateur manner, and is quite talented at it. These videos can be seen in alon's main archive profile. It is possible that she learned how to play the nose recorder from Salamander Man, or vice versa. It's safe to say that she has more talent in playing the recorder with his nose than Salamander Man does. Nobody knows if Papi can play the assflute, however. Papi playing the violin can be seen in the episode the violin and the nose recorder one can be seen good nose flute players. In a video made by YouTube User, vlogs, Papi is seen playing xbox in "ASIAN KID PLAYS XBOX." In this video, we see Papi, greeting her while in the voice of Brittney Karbowski. She then proceeds to show the viewers how to configure the xbox controller. This video is proof that Papi does know how to play Xbox. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Papi Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Harpy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Overpowers Kimihito and matches Miia) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human or Class 1 (Could fly while carrying Miia (who weighs at least 400 kg) off-screen) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ Stamina: High, managed to fly with Miia for a long period of time Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Incredibly naive and stupid, a literal birdbrain that forgets things after 3 steps, she has poor night vision Feats: * Matched Miia's strength in their first encounter * Tanked a slap from Kii Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Harpy Physiology: ** Bird Vision: Like most birds that are not owls, Harpies have poor night vision. She can somewhat alleviate this by using flashlights but not by much. ** Durability: Even after crashing through a window at high speed, Papi received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet. ** Flight: As a harpy, Papi's wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet. Her wings are also strong enough to carry Kimihito and later Miia considerable distances without visible effort. ** Talons: Because of her avian legs, Papi possesses claws instead of feet. Her claws appear to be very sharp. Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Papi can hold onto objects or people with them. * Stealth: She can be very stealthy when she needs to be, having snuck away from her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) once, and repeatedly out of the Kurusu House to play with some children without notice. Abilities # Flying Kick # Bicycle Kick # Basketball Tricks # Holding the Controller # Playing the violin # Flying Trivia *Papi is seen in a different attire in the video "ALON'S PUNISHMENT" when she whips Alon's ass with a belt. *It is possible that Papi is a DJ (DJ Double R), or at least uses Native Instruments CDJs for recreation *Papi has began to upload more content onto her Reddit channel after a long hiatus. **She has once uploaded a video of her drinking ipecac but it was made private for an unknown reason. (Most likely because she feels ashamed for her ipecac addiction) **She's also made another video where he officially says she was going to be anorexic, but it wasn't Papi who said it, it was a man named Nilkcam. It is unknown if they are the same character. Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Harpies Category:Females